The Chronicler
The chronicler, is a magical two thousand year old guardian. The chronicler was the oldest and wisest guardian ever, as he held the element psychic and he held overview he could combine telekinesis with horokinesis to teleport throughout the reality and warp it to will. The chronicler possessed many powerful abilities, including oneiromancy he used to contact guardians. The chronicler can help other guardians with their powers, no one has ever actually discovered his spot, but we do know he was magically transformed into a tree by an evil earth guardian with tree magic. He still has his powers and spiritual nexus, but whoever finds him will be directed from a portal of his door into another world. The chronicler uses his powers to help the forests, and woods,. The chronicler is a kind hearted tree who can speak normally to anyone else, but has an efinity for Earth Guardians as they have a powerful link to the tree himself. Some say he lives in the Emerald Forest Origin: The chronicler was a powerful and most loyal guardian of all. He could combine his telekinetic powers with his horokinetic powers which granted him with teleportation. He uses teleportation to get to areas no-one ever went before, but one day Fabast the evil earth guardian put a spell on the chronicler which turned him into a tree,. even though he was a tree he could still project his astral self and manipulate or telepathicly enter other guardians or peoples dreams and give them messages from their, he still heals forests due to his chlorokinesis but because of his transformation he has a door, if this door is opened a portal gate is opened to another dimension, possibly another forest or kingdom. Powers & Abilities: The chronicler originaly possessed the elements of psychic and overview but due to his 'tree transformation' he was equipped with similar earth abilities.: *''Horokinesis:'' The chronicler had the ability to control and manipulate time. *''Telekinesis:'' The chronicler could control and manipulate molecules (anything). *''Mental Acountic Manipulation:'' Could gaze into events by objects with similar linkings. *''Telepathy:'' Could read minds, project thoughts, and hear thoughts. *''Energy Absorbtion:'' Could absorb the energies of the moon,sun,solar,lunar, and cosmo into his own energy. *''Teleportation:'' By combining horokinesis with telekinesis he could teleport anywhere anytime. *''Empathy: ''Could read traits,emotions, share them and absorb or project them. *''Sensing:'' Could sense and feel the presence of any other being or life form. *''Scanning:'' Could scan and detect areas,objects,presences,beings, and gain big ammounts of information. *''Precognition:'' Could gaze and see the future. *''Telemetry:'' Could always locate objects. After Transformation: *''Chlorokinesis:'' Could control,manifest,heal and manipulate plants and vegitation. *''Earth Energy Emission:'' Could emit and absorb ammounts of earth gaia energies to areas. *''Earthquake Emission:'' Could only emit powerful earthquakes, not manipulate earth. *''Botany Acceleration:'' Could Accelerate the molicules inside the atoms of plants to make them wither or explode. *''Oneiromancy:'' His earthly connection allowed him to magically connect and telepathicly communicte in dreams. *''Chloropathy:'' Could communicate and empathicly speak to plants and vegitation. *''Zoopathy:'' Could communicate and empathicly speak to animals/creatures and life forms. * Category:Magical Mythology